Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-5536691-20130101234340
UserID: genrou (iOS) - Kindly send me a cheer telling me what you want. Need to retrieve those cards first. Will send trade after that. - Trading for PP/ED but at least half (rounded up) of payment must be PP. - No card trades will be entertained. Selling regular (unless otherwise stated) cards: FOREST Arbor Avenger - 1 Ares, God of War - 1 Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard - 2 (2 cards for 3) Betrayer Sariel - 1 Blood Drinker Princess - 5 (2 cards for 8) Blood Hunter Orc - 1 Dark Knight Dragon - 7 Disruptive Draconian - 5 Dissolute Grimalkin - 10 (2 cards for 18) Enraged Chronos - 5 Graveyard Dullahan - 1 Great Griffon - 1 Holy Wyvern - 1 RM UR Inhert, Oracle Ranger - 70 Jurik Apparition - 2 UR Lady Paradoxia - 13 (2 cards for 24) Legendary Witch Rita Repulsa - 4 (2 cards for 7) Liberty Seeker Amphitryon - 2 Lushgrowth Leonard - 10 Machine Lord Talos - 2 (2 cards for 3) Moon Healing Spirit - 1 Nemean Lion - 1 Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit - 2 (2 cards for 3) Ominous Reaper - 2 Rampaging Achlis - 1 Sand Fortress Watchman - 1 Silvia, Divine Nymph - 10 Smoldering Nidhogg - 1 Timber Dragon - 1 Unseen Titan - 2 Verdant Mandrake Nymph - 8 Vicious Warlord Archon - 3 Werewolf of the Dawn - 2 (2 cards for 3) Wonderland Wind-Up Wolf - 1 WATER Abyss Goliath - 1 Aerial Scope Tiggunernit - 1 Alabaster Plumed Dragon - 8 PM UR Artic Permafrost Empress - 45 Artemis the Chaste - 1 Bewitching Scylla - 1 Demeter, Deity of Sacred Law - 1 Elegant Naga Raja - 1 Fedora, Death Facade - 1 Four-Armed Muidris - 7 (2 cards for 12) Genius Baby Dragon - 20 (2 cards for 38) Hel, Ruler of the Dead - 1 Holy Dragon - 1 Holy Sentinel Lazward - 1 RM UR Impending Threat Peg Powler - 550 Imperial Wyvern - 2 (2 cards for 3) PM UR Lady Crimson of Dawn - 300 Legendary Jiaolong - 1 UR Nergal, Pestilence Strewer - 55 UR Nike, Goddess of Triumph - 10 Melancholy Undine - 10 Odin the Commander - 1 Proud Astaroth - 1 Pure Snow Maiden - 7 (2 cards for 12) Raging Astaroth - 1 Raging Leviathan - 1 Rampaging Ceto - 1 RM Remorseless Gigagei - 10 Seajewel Vouivre - 1 RM UR Sedna, Wintry Sea Queen - 300 Serpent Tamer Eridanus - 1 Star Reader - 2 Stormcaller Silpheed - 7 (2 cards for 13) Therianthrope Awakening - 1 Undersea Gladiatrix - 4 (2 cards for 7) Voidtide Elf - 1 Whirlpool Gargoyle - 2 Whispering Celestial - 2 FIRE Alexis Unbound - 30 UR Awakening Grim Reaper - 15 (2 cards for 28) Crimson Ghoul - 1 Deranged Nightmare - 3 (2 cards for 5) Desert Salamander - 9 (2 cards for 16) PM UR Earth Mother Rhea - 220 Great Sage Sun Wukong - 1 RM Dimensional Guard Artifact - 8 Djieien of Eternal Life - 30 Fatespeaker Bifrons - 8 Firelord Balrog - 1 Flaming Sauron - 1 Hermes, Anointed Emissary - 2 (2 cards for 3) Hols Protecting Archangel - 1 Impetuous Hrungnir - 2 King Dragon - 1 Lady Black Cat, Frolicker - 1 RM UR Maat, Goddess of Serenity - 100 Mighty Baby Dragon - 1 (5 MBD for 4) Mighty Young Dragon - 2 (3 MYD for 4) Money Hungry Ursa - 2 (2 cards for 3) Nemesis, Punishment Deity - 1 Netherworld King - 1 Nova Summoner - 2 (2 cards for 3) Pondering Belial - 6 (2 cards for 10) UR Pyromancer of Fungus Grove - 65 Q.T. Upierzyca Joker - 4 (2 cards for 7) Quarantined Kanassa - 2 Scheming Focalor - 2 (2 cards for 3) Seething Pumpkin King - 2 (2 cards for 3) Shamash, War Tactician - 4 (2 cards for 7) Stalwart Beast Battalion - 2 Stealth Panther Warmonger - 6 (2 cards for 11) Svarog the Leader - 1 Tempest Drake - 1 The Creator Demiurage - 2 Twinwall Firewyrm - 1 Vithar of Divine Boots - 3 Zairic Antagonist - 2 (2 cards for 3) Zombified Surtr - 2 (2 cards for 3)